


guys don't like roses

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita being pretty, M/M, Tanaka being confused about how feelings work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: "So what was the idea? No, wait, lemme guess." Tanaka gave an exaggeratedhmmmas he looked the captain over again. Dress shirt, nice hair, a flower, sulking- "You got rejected, didn't you?"Ennoshita's faint laugh floated by his ear. “Not quite. I was going to confess.”





	guys don't like roses

_Huh. Good pic opportunity._

Tanaka didn’t really care about photography, but the view was… compelling, somehow, he decided as he pulled out his phone.

Ennoshita sitting alone on the park bench was oblivious, gaze fixed down at the rose in his hand. The deep red of the petals barely caught in the streetlamp’s light as he slowly twirled it in his fingers. Tanaka didn’t know what had the captain sitting in the park by Tanaka’s house after dark, but he knew for sure by the wrinkle in Ennoshita’s brow that whatever it was, he was overthinking it.

Ennoshita’s eyes went wide at the _click_ of Tanaka’s camera, vaguely resembling a deer in headlights. A nicely dressed deer with his hair slicked back. “Tanaka, what are you-”

“Look back at the flower.”

“Huh?”

Tanaka crouched by the side of the bench, phone still focused on his friend. “You’re a model, Ennoshita. Pose for the camera. You’re a tortured soul, staring forlornly at a rose.”

“I can’t ‘pose’ on command,” Ennoshita remarked with an amused huff. “I think your first candid shot is all you’ll get.” It was nice to see that faint grin, even if it didn’t fit the look Tanaka was trying to capture.

He stole another quick picture anyways. “Just go back to overthinking whatever it was that had you brooding before. You’re a natural at that.”

There was a hint of mirth in his eyes at the jab, but he - surprisingly - did as Tanaka requested without a smug remark back, looking down at the rose in hand again. More surprising was how quickly his gaze fell pensive again, his train of thought on whatever bothered him still heavy on his mind.

Tanaka snapped one, two pictures before standing straight to pocket his phone. “You gonna tell me what’s got you out here brooding at night?”

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re out here when you should be resting,” Ennoshita shot back, the smile creeping back on his lips.

“Hey, I live ‘round here. It’s not a crime to go for a walk.” He waved his hand for Ennoshita to scoot over. “Quit changing the subject. You know you can talk to me.”

Ennoshita slid over to the side of the bench, turning back to the rose as Tanaka sat beside him. “I know, I know. It’s just…” He twirled the rose slowly between his fingers again, careful of a thorn by his thumb. “You know... when you get an idea in your head? And you get swept up in it?”

“And it seems like the best idea you’ve ever had?” Tanaka continued for him. Judging by the guilty, and somewhat bitter, curl of Ennoshita's lips, Tanaka knew he hit the nail on the head and took it as an invitation to continue. “And you keep thinking it’s the greatest idea ever until you’re sitting in the middle of nowhere, dressed up and glaring at a rose like it just spoiled some movie you were looking forward to?”

“That’s oddly specific, but,” Ennoshita glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and something about that look with that smirk made Tanaka's chest feel like it was tied in knots. Had to be cause the view was so picturesque, or so out of place, or _something_ that Tanaka couldn't put his finger on. "Yes, just like that."

"So what was the idea? No, wait, lemme guess." Tanaka gave an exaggerated _hmmm_ as he looked the captain over again. Dress shirt, nice hair, a flower, sulking- "You got rejected, didn't you?"

Ennoshita's faint laugh floated by his ear. “Not quite. I was going to confess.”

_“Pfft._ Then why’re you sitting here?!” Tanaka pat his friend’s slumped back roughly. “Go for it!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not? Are ya scared?”

“Something like that.”

“What for? You’re a good looking guy, especially dressed like that. Smart. Hell of a captain.” It was about time Ennoshita's smile was more than a half-dead smirk. The dull light of the streetlamp complimented his blush, too. “I’m sure any girl would be crazy over you.”

But the genuine smile Ennoshita was finally wearing faltered. He was a bit too quiet, too, the scraping of gravel under his shoes as he shuffled his feet filling the silence before he spoke up. “What if... I was going to confess to a guy?”

Well, that detail put a spin on things. “Ennoshita.” Tanaka firmly placed his hand on Ennoshita’s shoulder. “Guys don’t like roses.”

Ennoshita's sharp laugh cut through the park's jaded silence. “Is that so?”

“Everyone knows that, Ennoshita.”

Ennoshita stood, turning to look down at Tanaka on the bench. He had that triumphant smirk as he held the rose out, the scarlet petals catching Tanaka’s gaze. “Take it.”

“Eh?” Confused as he was, he took hold of it anyways, his chest getting that tied-knot feeling again when his fingertips brushed over Ennoshita’s. Must have been nervous about the stem’s thorns.

“Guys can like roses, too, Tanaka.” Confidence suited Ennoshita. The hair slicked back suit him too, surprisingly. The whole look was borderline criminal. Tanaka brushed over one of the soft petals, admiring the alluring way the shadows caught in its folds. “You seem taken by it.”

The rose _was_ awfully pretty. Even if it was a chick thing. Had to be because of that whole somber streetlamp feel going on. Must be why he kept looking at Ennoshita, too. “Don’tcha have some confession you should be running off to with this?”

“Maybe some other time.” Ennoshita offered his hand to help Tanaka rise to his feet. Tanaka wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to reach for it, it wasn’t like he needed assistance getting up. Ennoshita’s hand was rough compared to the petals, a reminder of the countless hours spent together on the court. “Rest up. I’m not letting you use this as an excuse out of penalty laps if you’re late.”

He didn’t realize how chilly it was till Ennoshita let go of his hand. “Y-yes, Cap’n.”

*

Going to sleep at a decent time was easier said than done. His mind kept wandering back to the pictures on his phone, his fingers wandering back to the petals. The pictures of Ennoshita sitting with the rose spurred something in his mind he couldn’t describe, a thought trapped in the back of his mind like a word on the tip of his tongue.

They were pretty good pics. He was a kinda proud of them, honestly. Not that he was one for photography, but they looked like they could be professional to his amatuer eye. The angle capturing the model’s contemplation, the moonlight illuminating his face, red of the rose the most vibrant color but not enough to distract from the captain. The real focus was Ennoshita, of course. Or his stare. Or something like that. Hell, he didn’t know, they just looked good.

_Would it be weird to set this as my wallpaper?_ he wondered as he swiped between the photos and buried his nose in the petals for the countless time. They looked nice; that was it. Nothing more to it. He only felt weird cause the exchange was out of place. It wasn’t every day he caught Ennoshita out dressed up all nice and handing out flowers by his place.

Yeah, that had to be it.

_Whoever this was meant for is a lucky guy._

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
